


Sydney

by mybrandneweyes



Series: The Only Exception [9]
Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-07
Updated: 2013-10-07
Packaged: 2017-12-28 16:12:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/993930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mybrandneweyes/pseuds/mybrandneweyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom and his assistant in Sydney for Thor: The Dark World press.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sydney

Sydney was beautiful this time a year… well, all times of the year. A perfect place to hold press activities for Thor: The Dark World, or that’s what Marvel thought, at least. 

Tom had taken advantage of being in a beautiful city with a beautiful woman… his beautiful woman- especially after his failed attempt at the press day earlier the month before.

Tom smiled down at her, dropping a sweet kiss on her forehead and pulling her towards him. She smiled happily, burying her face into his chest. “I have something for you.” He told her quietly, squeezing his arms around her. 

“I thought we agreed on no presents, Tom.” She sighed, but a small smile lit up her face. 

“We did, but I think this is an exception.” He whispered, kissing the side of her head before pulling away and leading her towards the beach. Chris Hemsworth and his daughter, India, were playing in the sand. Holly beamed at them, hurrying to hug their friend and sink down into the sand to play with the baby. But instead of following, Tom hung back to grab the box hidden behind Chris’s car. He lifted the top smiling down at the contents inside it. 

When he reached their spot, he found Holly laying on her back, lifting India into the air and making ridiculous airplane noises. He couldn’t help but laugh in disbelief as happiness bubbled from within his chest. After playing with India for a few more minutes, Chris nodded to Tom and announced that they had to get home. A small pout could be found on Holly’s lips as she handed the baby over and slid back into Tom’s embrace. A silent ‘thank you’ was passed between the men as they said their goodbyes. 

Tom and Holly sunk into the sand together beside the box, she settled in his lap and he with his arms wrapped tightly around her as they watched the sun drop into the glittering Pacific Ocean. She played with his hands, curling her fingers around his much longer ones. And he shivered in return, nuzzling his nose against her fiery red curls. 

“Would you like your present now?” he asked quietly, noting quietly internally that he never wanted her to dye her hair back to brown, although he would be happy with anything she did with it. Holly nodded eagerly, turning to face him as he pulled the box closer. “Open it.” He encouraged, tapping the box gently. She did, but quickly dropped the lid as her hands flew to her mouth in shock. Two little black eyes watched her lovingly, waiting patiently for her to scoop her from the box. 

“You… you remembered?” she asked quietly, a single happy tear dripping down her cheek. 

“Of course, darling.” He whispered, pulling the puppy from the box and placing her into the sand. “Do you like her?” 

“Her?” Holly repeated, reaching out to stroke the golden retriever puppy’s soft fur. “Daisy?” Tom nodded, watching with a smile as she pulled Daisy up into her chest maternally. 

“I love her!” Holly breathed, beaming up at him. Silence settled comfortably between them as they pet the puppy together, cooing sweetly to her. Tom’s heart beat frantically against his chest as he hands ran along the dog’s belly and towards her light blue collar. The anticipation was eating him alive from the inside out. As soon as her hand had crept closer to the small package fastened to the dog’s neck it had retreated, pulling the puppy up to drop a kiss to the top of her furry head. 

Tom was quickly losing patience and his hand clasped around hers, intertwining their fingers at the top of her hand and brushing upwards against the box and she froze, furrowing her eyebrows. 

“What’s this, Daisy?” she asked quietly, pulling the puppy eye level so she could look at her little furry chest. “Tom…” she trailed off, eyes widening and voice catching in her throat. 

“Open it.” He encouraged once again, rolling to his knees beside her as eagerly as a child on Christmas morning. Untying it from Daisy’s neck, she obeyed with shaky fingers. Tom was sure his heart would stop right then and there. As she opened the tiny velvet box, he brought himself to one knee, hands gently taking one of hers. 

‘Tom?” she breathed, eyes shooting to his. He smiled nervously. 

“I have loved you since the day we met.” He said quietly. “You are the most amazing woman that could ever have the possibility of walking into my life.” Daisy whined, lifting her head to lick their conjoined hands. “I can’t imagine a life without you. I don’t want that to even be a possibility.” Shifting, he sunk onto both knees. “I love you, Holly. Do me the complete and utter honor in becoming my wife?” Her tears cascaded down her face as she launched herself into his arms, knocking him back against the sand. 

“Yes! Yes, yes, yes, yes…” she murmured, crying against his chest. Tom pulled her back to place sweet, excited kisses all over her damp face, murmuring against her skin how blessed he was to have her. Daisy barked at them, wiggling into their arms to lick their faces. The trio collapsed back into the sand, laughing and cuddling up against each other. “That was absolutely perfect.” She whispered to him, beaming up at his teary green eyes. 

“Thank you, darling. It took a bit of planning.” He admitted. Holly grinned appreciatively up at him, kissing his chin. Daisy wiggled in his arms, licking his chin happily. 

“She loves you.” Holly mused, watching. 

“Are you surprised?” he teased, kissing her cheek. 

“A bit jealous.” She corrected, earning a chuckle. 

“You two will spend an outrageous amount of time together and she’ll love you more than she loves me, I’m sure.” Tom told her. Silence fell over them as they recapped what had just happened. It was such a big moment and one to remember- one that they would be telling their kids about some day.


End file.
